To Correct Corruption
by fallingfireflies
Summary: Uh, just a small idea that's been stuck in my head for months that I'll never get around to actually putting in one of my stories. Basically the wizarding world is corrupt and Harry is sick of it, so he corrects it (kind of... not really) and leaves everyone a message before making a dramatic exit. And leaves everything in chaos. Yeah, it sounds bad and is even worse. Oops?


There were three sections, that much was obvious. In front of the school, "defending" it, was the entire Order of the Phoenix and many of the older students, with Albus Dumbledore standing "peacefully" in front of them. The group in front and to the left of him was a large number of Death Eaters with their white masks and black cloaks standing threateningly behind a scowling Voldemort. And in between the two groups was a third: Aurors and Ministry Officials, and regular witches and wizards that had no doubt been blackmailed into joining, all supporting a nervous-looking Minister Fudge.

And then there was Harry. He was off to the side, looking at the three parties with disgust. When he had first entered the wizarding world, he had no idea how corrupt it was. Now he knew, and now he was going to fix it.

Due to the wards around the castle being brought down, Harry easily apparated to the small area in the very center of the groups. No one had moved – everyone was waiting for something to happen and for someone to throw the first curse. As soon as he appeared, everybody's gaze was upon him. They were eager to see which side he would support. Would he be Dumbledore's little golden boy? Would he give in to Fudge's beckoning and promises of hero-dom? Would he prove the rumors true and support the dark?

Harry turned calmly towards Voldemort and before anyone could react, he cast a killing curse – aiming directly to where his nose should have been. As Voldemort's body fell, Harry ignored the immediate pandemonium of the Death Eaters and put up a strong blue shield spell he had researched for days on end for this moment. The men and women in the masks could do nothing but glare hatefully at everyone outside of the transparent wall.

The other two groups watched Harry carefully, both hoping that he would take care of the other side as well. And he did so. He turned on his heels carefully in a circle, passing both of the groups twice, before his arm shot out as quick as lightning. His wand tip glowed green and then blue and then Minister Fudge was on the ground, dead, and his forces too were locked down.

The "light" side was immediately cheering and yelling out to each other. As far as they were concerned, the war had just finished in their favor with only two (unimportant, to them) deaths. In their relief, they were not expecting Harry to _accio_ Dumbledore's wand and use it against him, leaving their beloved leader still on the grass of the quidditch field.

He put up the wall for them as well and _sonorus_'d his voice, even though it wasn't needed due to the silencing charms placed on the three groups.

"Now all of your leaders are dead!" He announced and everyone was glaring at him, some from the "light" with tears on their cheeks and down to their chins. "Now you have no one to tell you what to do! Now you have no one to puppeteer you! _NOW, _you finally have to grow a brain and think for _YOURSELVES!_" Some people were attempting to shout at him and others were trying to perform spells at their shield in desperate attempts to escape.

"And what's the first thing you're going to do when I let down these walls? You're going to be violent and kill as many people as possible! So what if there will be casualties? It's not like they're LIVES or anything! It's not like anyone will MISS THEM!" Harry was breathing heavily, his gem eyes flashing. "And so now I've decided to leave you all to it! Go ahead! Kill each other! It doesn't matter to me because in a minute I'll be gone!"

They were all looking at him again. Some were glaring and others were crying, but some were just staring. Trying to figure out what Harry was saying. Suggesting. Insinuating.

"Good luck!" He cried out. "Try to kill as many enemies as you can! Try not to accidentally murder your neighbor, or your cousin! But above all, try to live past this evening!" When he saw that some people were finally realizing what he was leaving them to, Harry decided to finish his speech quickly.

"So go on!" He yelled, impossibly loud with the _sonorus_. "ENJOY THE ANARCHY!" And then, whispered but still heard, "I hope you all rot in hell."

And then he disapparated, taking down the shields with his exit and leaving chaos in his wake.


End file.
